The Future: A Second Generation Story
by crazytomboy78
Summary: After Manny and Frida are happily married, and have a baby, Manny's family heritage starts to come into play. Instead of a boy to continue the line, it's a girl. Will she get powers, or will their long family time line be ruined forever? MXF and EXA
1. The Future:A Second Generation Story

Hey peoples! Well, here goes. When I read other peoples stories, I see they always have something at the beginning about not owning the show. So here goes mine.

Me: hey peoples! It's me, crazytomboy78! K so I only want to tell you in the bestest and clearest (yeah theyre words now.) way, that I do not, definitely do NOT,-

Manny: oh, please. Get on with it already!

_Me: You know, you're mean. I'm being understandable._

_Manny: Whatever. We don't want to take too much time away from these poor, innocent readers._

_Me: Oh, you just want time to yourself. You'll get it when I start the story!_

_Manny: ….Authors are harsh!_

_Me: Whatever. I don't own El Tigre! The ungrateful people who are own it. Stupid brats._

_Manny: Yeah, cancelling me like that! I'm too awesome to be cancelled._

_Me: Shutup._

_Manny: ): Jerk._

**The Future: A Second Generation Story**

Once, there was a very happy, wonderfully bonded couple in a wedding chapel. They were to be married today. After the man standing there had them wait for so long, so long, waiting and waiting for the right moment, when he was sure they weren't to be attacked on that day, by anyone smart enough to find their way out of prison. The wife was patient for his decision. She waited for him a lot longer than that. She had waited years for him, but was happy to finally get him to herself, and the kids they would have together.

"And do you, Manny Rivera, take Frida Suarez in holy matrimony?" The priest said, awaiting the obvious answer.

"Yeah, definitely do." As time passed, and passed, and passed, we come to the same duo about 2 years later. They were at the hospital, about to deliver the next little soon-to-be, next in line, super powered little Rivera. They were to call him Alexander, because they knew they were going to get a boy. Not because of ultrasound, no. They claimed that they wanted it to be a surprise, and all Riveras are men.

**(A/N: that we know of, besides Maria and in this case, Frida too.)**

When the doctor came in, it was that time. The moment they were all waiting for. Frida, the poor soul, had never experienced anything more painful than childbirth. She huffed, puffed, and kept hold of Manny's hands, and never let go. She didn't care if she needed a second hand, she needed to hold on to her husband.

"Congratulations, Miss Rivera. It's a girl!" the doctor announced, after the baby was out. They put the little baby girl in the incubator after cleaning her off.

"It's a….girl?" They both questioned, shocked.

"Yes! Congratulations." The doctor answered, unaware of why they were so shocked.

"Manny, this means that we broke your family's Rivera men line!" Frida said, so happy. Then she remembered what Manny told her when they were still friends. It was something called '_The Rivera Curse'_. The only reason why there's only two known females to the Rivera name is because Manny's family has this curse. What happens is, after the Rivera couple have their baby, ends up leaving because she can't handle seeing her husband in such danger, like Maria did. After they leave, they _do _end up getting a lot of money, usually in different ways. And it hurts the Rivera man, because by then they were already deeply in love. She starts to wonder which one will happen to her. Or if it's even going to happen. The two decide to name the girl Eliza.

"Manny? I've been concerned about something lately…." Frida said, after they were alone.

"Yeah, what is it?" Manny said, happy and carefree.

"Well…..what will happen in the future? You know, with your family's curse."

"Frida, we broke that curse, a while ago. You're ok with my fighting. You've seen it a million times, I promise I won't leave you, and I'll do anything for you. Okay?" he said, assuring her that he loved her that much. And he did, too, he wasn't just saying that. He needed her, no matter how super powered he is.

Suddenly, Eliza starts crying. She probably woke up. A doctor soon after came to her side, and tried to comfort the crying baby. Frida tried to get up and shoo him off.

"Doctors can't stop babies from crying. Their mommies comfort them to quieting down." Manny, instead, aided to his crying baby girl. He stuck his finger in the inserted holes of the incubator, and wiggled them at Eliza. She soon quieted, then went back to sleep.

Days after, the three were back at their home, in an unseen residential part of town. Their house was a beautiful, suburban and countryside-style home. They had the nursery set up months before their baby was born, but was now not needed, so it was used as the older, 9-year-old Eliza Rivera's room. It was Eliza's 10th birthday, and her parents were throwing her a birthday party with all her friends. She didn't have a superpower yet, like her dad did. But she knew about her family's history, and always wondered if she would get superpowers. Manny and Rodolfo agreed that she would, for she had the same strength and bravery as her father did. After the party was well in play, Eliza heard her mother call her name.

"Eliza, dear, you have to come inside for lunch!" Frida called to her dearest daughter.

Eliza had long brown, curly hair. She wore jeans, black boots underneath the pant leg, and a white shirt, with a white sweatshirt with skulls, peace signs, smiley faces, and stars in an arrangement of random colors between the shades red, yellow and orange. She gathered all her friends from their current hide-and-seek game and called them in for some food.

Inside the kitchen, Frida was talking to Manny, concerning Eliza's new super-powers.

"Manny, are you sure that she'll be able to handle such power? Im worried she'll end up like you, the first time you used your powers. _Scarred_." Frida emphasized.

"Oh, Amor, please. She has always asked me about having super powers. I know she can handle them." Manny said, knowing what power was like, when misused.

Frida sighs. "Alright, fine." Soon after, Eliza and her friends come rushing into the room. They're all saying things about delicious food. Frida gives Manny one last glance of concern, and hands everyone each their own plate, served with a smile. Manny puts the prepared food on the table, and then lets all the kids indulge themselves in food. They're too old to totally pig out on food, so they all eat properly. They start to talk about things that only they would know about. Frida just walks back to Manny, and they joyfully watch the fun.

"Oh, Manny. Remember when we were that age?" Frida said, bringing back the child inside herself.

"Yeah, those were the days. We were so naïve. Ahh, good times." Manny sighed, and remembered as well. While they were engaged in memories, Eliza spoke up.

"Mom, dad! We're done now. Want help cleaning up?" She said, being more polite than her parents ever were. She got _that _from Rodolfo.

"No, honey, you can just go play with your friends a little while longer while we clean the table for some cake and presents." Frida said, while Manny started cleaning the table.

"Alright, Mami!" She said, while running off to join her friends. They were still within earshot. One of her friends started talking.

"Yeah, my mami doesn't even know that your mom is Frida." Some girl's voice chirped.

"Yeah, chicas, her mami is a supervillan!" Someone else chirped in.

"Shutup, Ellis. Eliza's dad is a hero, nothin's new here." The first girl chimed back.

Frida just looked concerning at Manny.

"Manny, that doesn't sound good. You know that could only be one person." She warned, after the kids were out of the room.

"Yeah. I know…." Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. It must have been the kid who had to leave early. Frida goes to answer the door. But when she opens it…..

"Hello, you must be Aleca's mo-" Frida stopped. She could _not _believe who was at the door.

Manny went to Eliza and told her who was there.

"Sweetie, Aleca's mom is here." Manny came in, interrupting their makeover. All the girls giggled at the only boy in the room.

"Bye, Aleca!" everyone chirped, as Eliza walked her friend to the door.

Back at the front door, Frida was beginning to rival again.

"Zoe? You're Aleca's mom?" Frida piped up.

"Yes, and I hope we can make peace, we are mature women now. Truce?" She responded, giving up part of her evil way. She offered Frida a handshake, and Frida took it.

"Yeah, sure. Truce." Then Eliza came down, and the two left for their own business.

"Eliza, it's time for cake now." Frida chimed, as Eliza noticed her mother's slight tension.

"Ok….mami? Are you ok?" Eliza sweetly asked.

"Yes, mija. I'm fine…" Frida answered, from deep in her thought. Eliza just nodded, and walked away to gather her friends.

Soon after, they were all eating cake and opening presents. Eliza opened the last one, and thanked her parents for it. She walked up to Manny and secretly asked him a question.

"Papa…what about…that other gift? You know, that other one?" Eliza said, keeping it secret.

"Patience, miija. Patience." Is all Manny gave her back. Eliza sighed.

"Alright." She moved along to get the door, which was awaiting mothers to pick up their parted kids. Eliza said goodbye and thank you to each one for coming, and giving her a present. She said to each one how much she appreciated them.

Soon after, Manny called Eliza to the living room.

" Stay here, mija. Be right Back." Manny said, winking. Frida stayed, to make sure Eliza did stay. Soon, Manny came back with a silver bracelet.

"Here, mija, put these on." Manny said, exited. Eliza did as she was told, and put on the bracelet. She saw a flash of light, and when she looked in the provided mirror, she saw a costume resembling a snow leapord. The bracelet had the word "El Leopardo" engraved into it.

"Oh my gosh! Papi, I have snow leopard powers?" Manny nodded.

"You have super powerful claws, like me. You can climb any mountain in a matter of minutes, you are super fast at running, and you can withstand very cold temperatures." Her parents smiled, as Manny explained to her.

"In addition, I will take you out to town to see the world of fighting crime." Eliza smiled, and Manny then took her into Miracle City.

"Be careful!" Frida shouted after Manny, who was already swinging away.

After they got to town, Rodolfo was already serving it to some poor bandito.

"And next time you shall stay in jail!" He shouted after the beaten bandito.

"Hey dad. Eliza finally got her leopardo powers." Manny greeted his dad.

"Hello, mijo. Hello Eliza, mija, congratulations! Let me show you the safeties and dangers of crime fighting. You do want to be a hero, no?" Rodolfo lead into his lesson.

"I want to be a hero, grandpa!" She answered, cheerfully.

"Ah, of course. Just like your old men." Rodolfo dove into the safties and dangers while Manny reinforced the lesson.

Later, Manny came home, and left Eliza to her mother, as he went to bed.

"Oh, mom, this is awesome! I love it. But, I don't know who to tell!"

"Well, honey, you can tell anyone you want. Even that sweet little friend of yours, Alexander." Eliza jumped a little at the mention of his name. Alexander was Eliza's best friend, they were as close as Frida and Manny were as kids.

"Mom! I can't do that, who knows how he'll react!" Eliza blushed.

"Eliza, dear, you know, Your dad and I were the same way as friends. We shared everything. It's ok to tell him, because if he is a true friend, he will accept you as a hero." Frida said, wisely. Eliza appreciated her mother's wize words.

"Yeah, thanks mom! I'll go tell him right now!" Eliza ran out the door and to her friend's house. She knew that he was busy with his grandpa staying at his house while his grandma was in the hospital, but she said she would pay him a visit today, so she went to tell him that she just got superpowers.

She barged in the front door of Alexander's house like it was her own house, and started shouting for her friend.

"HEY, AL, DUDE GET DOWN HERE!" she wailed, as loud as she could be without disturbing anyone. She nicknamed him 'Al' all the time, because she felt that 'Alex' was too formal for her.

"I'm coming, don't YELL!" Al shouted, walking down the stairs.

"Sorry, but I have really awesome news!" She said, so exited, she might blow up, and little smiley faces would come out of her, raining down onto Al's kitchen floor, right where Eliza stood.

"Well, if it's so awesome that you have to barge into my house yelling, let's hear it." He said, annoyed at the disturbance, but not caring, at the same time.

"Ok, so my dad gave me this for my birthday, and guess what it is!" She said, showing him her bracelet.

"Uh…wow. A bracelet. I'm guessing it….makes your arm look pretty? Or, whatever you girls wear it for?" Al said, not realizing it had power.

"No, you retard, it's my mystical object of power! As in, my family comes from a long line of heroes and villans? I told you that," She said, slapping him over the head.

"And besides, I told you. I most definitely do _not_ like all that stupid girl stuff. I'm like my mom. You know that." She said, defending herself.

"OH jeez! That's awesome. Are you a hero or a villain?" Al asked, getting happier by the minute.

"Hero. But I can't help being at least a little villainous sometimes. I get that from my dad. My grandpapi told me all the good things about being a hero though, so I'm gonna stay on the good side."

"Well, that's awesome." Al said, smiling.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Eliza responded, eager to demonstrate.

"Sure! Go for it." Al said, wanting so badly to see a hero up close. He hadn't ever exactly seen a fight in action. Eliza activates her El Leopardo powers, and screams her new battle cry.

"EL LEOPARDOO!" she shouts.

"Woah! That's awesome!" Al said, smiling wide with excitement.

"Yeah, I-OH MY GOSH! I have to go, Al, my dad wants me home by 4:30." Al looked at the time. 4:15. He felt sad inside.

"Oh, okay. Bye." Eliza rushed out, and turned her head on her way out the door and waved. Leaving Alexander Lee Hope to watch his best friend almost fly out his door, wondering if they had anything more.

When Eliza got home, it was 4:29. She made it just on time.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" She shouted, changing back to normal.

"So, how did it go?" Her mother walked in, asking.

"It was great! He was totally surprised," Eliza said, still exited enough to explode.

" So when's grandpapi coming?" Eliza asked, cooling down a bit.

"My father should be here any minute. Go help your father in the kitchen." Manny was still trying to look good for Chief Suarez, because even though they had made a truce before the wedding, Chief still hated Manny.

"Yes, Mama!," Eliza said, rushing into the kitchen.

"Papa! Do you need any help?" Eliza said, stopping in front of Manny.

"Yeah, can you finish washing the dishes, mija?" Manny said, while cleaning the stove.

"Yes, sir!" Eliza said, saluting her father. She rushed to the sink and finished washing and drying, then putting all the dishes away. Then the doorbell rang.

"I've got it, Manny!" Frida said, walking to the door.

"Papa! Mami! Hola! How are you?" Frida said, greeting her parents.

"Hola! We are good, are you well? Where is my Eliza?" Chief Suarez said, happy. Eliza came running into the room.

"Grandpapi! Hola Grandmami!" Eliza swung in to hug both of them.

"Well, come in, come in! I'll go make some coffee." Eliza escorted them into the living room to sit down. Frida walked in the kitchen, and started to make coffee.

"So, taking your time just so you don't have to be intimidated by my dad?" Frida asked, being lightly childish.

"I am not doing that, I am cleaning the stove thoroughly. That's all." Manny said, defending himself.

"Aren't you two ever going to get along?" Frida sighed.

"I am willing to, but he keeps hating me." Frida finished making the coffee, and Manny helped her bring it out.

"Here you go, and one for you." Frida said, waitressing them. Manny just sat down on his special chair.

"Ooh, Mom, can I have coffee too?" Eliza chimed in. Frida laughed.

"No, sweetie, it will stunt your growth." Frida didn't really know that for sure, but she knew that Eliza was too young for coffee. Frida sat down next to Eliza, and everyone started to engage in conversation. After a while, Frida went into the kitchen to get the food she had prepared, accompanied by Eliza and Carmela. That's when Amiliano spoke up.

"So, Rivera, we are here again." Emiliano snarled.

"Yes, of course, just another weekly family meal." They stared each other down for a while, then Manny disrupted it.

"Look, sir, we are far past our stage of childhood now, and we do have a truce. I am willing to leave the past behind, and start over." Manny held out his hand for a shake, but Emiliano hesitated.

He knew that his own daughter loved this boy, and he did not want to hurt her, so he decided to start over as well. He shook Manny's hand, and the two started to talk, like they were truly relatives.

"Boys, dinner!" Frida shouted into her living room, from the dining room.

"Ah, dinner. Let's go."

**Ahh! Sorry peoples, that turned out to be longer than I thought. Hmm, I guess it's gonna have a few more chapters then! R&R (:**


	2. The Future, continued

Hey guys! this story shouldn't be too much longer, although my first chapter should have been 2 chapters.

Manny: yeah, that was so long! Im lucky enough not to have to read it.

Me: don't brag, im the one writing it! _**I**_can make you look bad. That is, if I want to.

Manny: got your point there.

Eliza: HEEYYYY! Let's get on with it already.

Me: you know, you _are_ a lot like your parents.

Eliza: yeah, I know. _You're _the one who made me that way, nonetheless as a **girl**!

Me: Hey, I needed a good story, so can it sister. Anyways, enjoy the story!

**The Future: A Second Generation Story, continued.**

The family sat at the table, sharing thanks in their weekly family meal. They were having some old style Spanish rice. **(A/N: wouldn't it just be rice in their case? Hmm. I wonder.) **

"Mija, this is good. Thank you for the meal." Emiliano said, swallowing his food.

"Papa, we do this every week. You don't need to thank me, but you are welcome." Frida said, chuckling. After, they were all finished with their dinner, and move on to dessert, since it's Eliza's birthday.

"Okay, we are going to use the leftover cake from Eliza's party. I hope you all don't mind." Frida said, bringing out the cake to the living room.

"No, mija, not at all." Carmella said, taking her piece. After they talked for a while longer, Chief Suarez and Carmella went home. That's when Al bursted into Eliza's front door, panting, with his eyes widened with fear.

"ELIZA! MR RIVERA, ANYONE! HELP!!!" he screamed into the bare house. Eliza and her parents came rushing into the room.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Eliza said, trying to calm him down.

"Alexander, dear, calm down, tell us what's wrong." Frida said, also being soothing to him.

"It's….. it's El Oso, I think. I can't tell." Al said, trying to catch his breath.

"No, that's impossible. He hasn't attacked since…..i don't know, like 11 or 12 years ago!" Manny said, surprised.

They all went downtown to see what was really going on. It wasn't El Oso, it was….Cuervo and Chipoltle? Oh, that's not good.

"I'll take care of this!" Manny said, spinning his belt buckle, and growling his battle cry.

"Cuervo, Chimpanzee! Prepare to be slaughtered." Manny said, startling them.

"**CHI-POLT-LE!**" He screamed. (as always.)

"El Tigre! We will not be stopped! Ok, maybe he will. But not me!" Cuervo screamed, criticizing her partner's talent.

"HEY!" Chipoltle defended himself, weakly.

"Prepare to eat your words!"

"You eat yours!" The two kept going on and on, fighting both verbally and physically.

"Mama, can I help dad?" Eliza asked, as she watched her father try not to fail in this epic battle.

"Eliza, no. You have not yet used any of your powers! I don' t want you to end up just like your father with that awful scar." Frida said, holding Eliza back.

"But mami! I know how to use them, I promise!" Eliza almost yelled.

"NO. This is too powerful a villain for you to fight." Manny said, chipping in while he could. Eliza just stood there, angry.

"Mija, your father will teach you how to use your powers tomorrow. We promise, okay?" Frida said, trying to calm her down. Eliza didn't say anything. Frida sighed, and knelt down and placed her hand on Eliza's shoulder.

"Honey, do you know how your father got that scar over his eye?" Eliza shook her head, preparing herself for the words about to come out next.

Frida sighed. "In his _**first fight.**_ He tried to battle a villain he could not handle yet, and payed for it." Eliza's eyes saddened.

"But he won, didn't he?" She pleaded her case with a backup.

"Mija…._i_ was the only reason he did. He was trying to save me. Please, don't go in when you are not ready. You'll get hurt, and worse than normal." Frida looked into her daughter's eyes, and saw that she agreed.

"Yes, mama…" Eliza said, choking on her words.

The next day, Eliza was taught her powers, just as she was promised. Then, another attack. But it wasn't huge, like yesterday. It was just Cuervo's daughter. Eliza could take her, so she had her first fight, which means her first victory. She cheered, and cheered herself on. Her parents, her whole family, and Al, were all proud of her. She saw something below the bandito's helmet. It looked like red hair. Not only was it red, which meant it had to be Aleca, but it sounded like Aleca, too. The Red Raven, the bandito's super-bad name, Even acted like Aleca. Smart, good with plans, always talking to her wrist, disappearing at the weirdest moments. All just like Aleca.

There is a lesson to come with all this, readers, and that could be anything. For, sometimes, there can be no real ending to the stories we read. Sometimes, the imagination just tells you what they want it to be. Like a simple mind trick, but creative. For, there will be no real ending here. As this could be a test of the imagination. How creative are you? What do you want to be the real ending? It just shows that the words "The End" can be just fictional terms, figments of the imagination.


End file.
